A Thousand Years
by Way2Dawn
Summary: Inspired by the song, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Ciel and Sebastian get into a fight and Sebastian leaves. Ciel is alone and listens to a song that makes him think of the missed butler. What is the end result? Read to find out! I suck at summaries -.- Contains yaoi (boyxboy), oneshot, SebaCiel, only has pure, warm fluff :3


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. P.S. Might be best to listen to the song while reading or beforehand ^-^**

The demon, Ciel Phantomhive closed the door to his room. He tossed his school bag aside, not caring about the useless papers getting crushed.

_'Why do I even have to go to school? It's absurd!' _He thought. _'A demon in 2014, in public school just to look normal. It's stupid! But...he would have want that for me.' _

He plopped onto his twin size bed, looking at his phone. He opened the lock screen but saw nothing.

_'Will he ever come back?' _His heart twisted in pain. It hurt him so much.

Ciel had accidentally brought up the memory of him turning into a demon. Sebastian apparently was still in agony about it after all this time. The two have not been the same. They could barely stand each other in the same room without going at each other. Sebastian was more cruel and wrathless to his little master and Ciel had been the same. One day, the butler just gave up. Sebastian was gone. No note, no goodbye, no nothing. And it hurt Ciel. It hurt to know that the man he was in love with did not feel the same and it was because of him.

_'It's all my fault...Everything is. I'll wait for him though. I will.'_

If it was any other person, Ciel would have pushed them out of his life. He's done it several times and he wasn't afraid to do it again. But Sebastian...his heart fluttered whenever he thought of him. Despite the coldness towards each other, Ciel's feelings never changed. He accepted that he loved the demon long before any of this happened. Right when he was going to confess, he himself turned into a demon. And then, Sebastian's eyes once full of playfulness and light faded into a dull, murky red.

Ciel's hand made a fist and put it over his beating heart. _'I loved him even when he was cruel to me. It's better than not talking at all.'_

"I need to get my mind off things." He whispered to himself. Grabbing his phone, he opened the music app on the home screen. Putting the music on shuffle and turning the volume at its maximum, he laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer..._

"A sickish love song." Ciel snickered coldly. "Fits perfectly." He sighed. "But...how can you love someone if they are not going to catch you...?"

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"He's only been gone a couple of months...seems like years." Ciel mumbled. "I will wait for you even thought you hate me. I will. Because I love you..."

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

"I should have apologized. I should have done something. I wish I could take everything back. I wish I could tell him. And now...he's gone." Ciel said to himself.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I looked for you...I did." Ciel's voice cracked. "But...I couldn't find you. I was alone...I don't want to be alone. I have you but...you're gone. I wish I could take it all back. Just so he can be happy. But...he'll never know how I feel."

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Ciel's bi-colored eyes began watering up. He wiped his eyes with his blue jacket sleeve and sighed sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

This was when Sebastian had returned to the house where he and Ciel lived together. "My Lord?" He called out once he was inside. The butler heard mumbling come from Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian ever so quietly opened the door a crack. The room was dark, the only light was from Ciel's cell phone playing the song. He could hear sniffling from the figure on the bed. Just as he was about to enter, he stopped himself when hearing Ciel sing.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

Sebastian's heart skipped a beat when hearing Ciel sing along to the song. _'Has he missed me that much? Perhaps... even more.'_

Ciel turned off his phone once the song finished. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. Sebastian...I'm in love with you." Silence filled the air but Ciel was used to it. By now, he thought of silence as peace and greeted it as a friend. No one was coming...

Sebastian entered the bedroom silently and placed a hand on the boy's head. "Oh, Ciel...I'm sorry I left."

Ciel's eyes popped open and looked at the butler full of joy. "Sebastian!" He jumped onto Sebastian, hugging him tightly and crying. He wasn't angry that he left or sad that it took too much time. He was filled with comfort and happiness to know that he was back.

Sebastian hugged the boy back and smiled. Not some cold or ruthless smile. A true smile. "Ciel...I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't care about that!" Ciel stood on the bed and held Sebastian's face with both hands. "You're really here?"

"I'm here." Sebastian smiled again and held the boy's hands. "While I was away, I realized something. I shouldn't have left. I'm never letting you go. I'm in love with you, Ciel Phantomhive. I have been love with you for quite some time but...never knew if you wanted it like that..."

Ciel's eyes teared up again and gave a grateful laugh. "Even when we were fighting, I was in love with you."

"So was I." Sebastian grinned.

_'His eyes...' _Ciel thought and looked into them. _'They're back. The light is back...' _

Sebastian began his apologies again. "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave again. The whole time, I was thinking of you. I couldn't stay mad at you. It was not your fault. I'm sorry for everything."

"I forgive you. Please forgive me too." Ciel smiled.

"With that, I ask this. Ciel Phantomhive, will you be my lover?"

"You already know my answer." He laughed again. "I have loved you for a thousand years." Ciel kissed him on the cheek.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel on the lips. "And I'll love you for a thousand more."

**That was cheesy xD But I felt like I had to write this for my OTP :3 Please review! ^-^ Thanks for reading (even though it sucked...) xD**


End file.
